ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Ginga (Furnozilla's Continuity)
Ultraman Ginga is an Ultra that appears throughout Furnozilla's Continuity. History Ultraman Ginga Reboot TBA Darkness Crew Ultraman Ginga appeared in the first Ultraman Blizzard Side Story. During Blizzard's battle with Alien Zarab Donel, Ginga appeared in order to assist the young Ultra and together they managed to weaken the alien and force him to flee. When Alien Zamu Kai appeared, the two Ultras began battling with him and the alien proved to be quite powerful, when Donel returned, Ginga began fighting Kai while Blizzard took on Donel. The two aliens managed to beat down the Ultras, however Ultraman arrived in order to help them, but the aliens brought out Fire-Draco who swiftly killed Blizzard and betrayed Donel. Ginga and Ultraman took on the alien and the dragon up until Blizzard was revived and took on Fire-Draco while Ginga and Ultraman battled with Kai, eventually killing him with their Ginga Cross Shoot and Specium Ray after he was distracted. They later held Fire-Draco in place and gave Blizzard the opportunity to finish off the beast. Powers Special * Ginga Cross Shoot : A rainbow-colored beam of energy fired from his hands in an "L" position. Said to have a temperature of 700.000 degrees Celsius. * Ginga Thunderbolt : Ginga raises his left arm to the air, shooting bolts of electricity and creating a swirl of storm clouds. Using this to form a disk, Ginga then throws the collected bolts as a vortex with his right hand. When performing this attack, his crystals shine yellow. Said to have a temperature of 400.000 degrees Celsius. * Ginga Fireball : Ginga summons numerous magma like fireballs that appear around him simultaneously. He then uses his fist to direct the fireballs to hit the opponent. When performing this attack, his crystals shine bright orange. Each one is said to have a temperature of 50.000 degrees Celsius. * Ginga Comfort : Ginga can shine a soft ray from his right hand which rains down on the opponent sedating them, this calms down and purifies others. When performing this technique, his crystals shine green. * Ginga Sunshine : Ginga can fire a powerful energy beam from his fists. It also has tremendous power to exterminate darkness power in it's radius. When performing this attack, his crystals shine pink. Said to have a temperature of 750.000 degrees Celsius. * Ginga Especially : Ginga's last and strongest special move, where Ginga fires a rainbow colored beam from his whole body. When used Ginga's crystals shine the colors of the rainbow, specifically all the colors of his previous special moves. Said to have a temperature of 1.200.000 degrees Celsius. * Galaxy Plasma : A light blue beam of energy fired from the palms of his hands, its power is low but it can push objects backwards. * Ginga Slash : Ginga can fire purple energy blasts from the crystals on his forehead, shaped like the crystal itself. When performing this attack, his crystals shine purple. He can fire up to three at a time. Physical * Ginga Hyper Punch : Ginga can deliver a powerful energized punch. * Ginga Hyper Kick : Ginga can deliver a powerful energized kick. * Ginga Hyper Chop : Ginga can deliver a powerful energized chop. Weapons * Ginga Spark ''': Ginga can change the Ginga Spark into a sword or a lance. ** '''Ginga Spark Lance : The Ginga Spark can transform into a lance. *** Ginga Lance Shock : Ginga can make the Ginga Spark Lance radiate electricity at will. * Ginga Saber : Ginga can create an energy blade from his right arm. When performing this attack, his crystals become white. ** Ginga Earthquake : The Ginga Saber and Ginga's crystals shine orange, Ginga impales the ground below him and releashes an underground shockwave. ** Ginga Fire Saber : The Ginga Saber and Ginga's crystals shine red and Ginga performs a flaming slash with the saber. Miscellaneous * Acceleration ''': Ginga can move at incredible speeds for short periods of time. * '''Flash Travel: Like other Ultras, Ginga is able to encase himself in a ball of energy and travel through space. * Ginga Hyper Barrier : Ginga can create an energy shield similar in appearance to a spiral galaxy by waving his hand in a circle. ** Galaxy Repulsion ': While under the state of activating Ginga Hyper Barrier, he can repel it towards the opponent. * '''Duplication ': Ginga can create illusions resembling himself, they disappear after being hit once. * 'Teleportation ': Ginga can teleport at will, the further away he teleports the more energy he consumes. Profile * '''Height: 51 m * Weight: 32,000 t Profile * Flying Speed: Mach 7 * Running Speed: Mach 3 * Jumping Distance: 1500 m * Jumping Height: 400 m * Swimming Speed: Mach 3 * Brute Strength: 100,000 t * Grip Strength: 100,000 t * Age: Unknown * Time Limit: 3 Minutes * Home Planet: Unknown * Human Host: Hikaru Raido * Weakness: None * Transformation Item: Ginga Spark * Relationships ** Dark Lugiel (Other half of his original self) ** Ultraman Victory (Ally/Fusion Partner) Body Features * Eyes: Ultraman Ginga can see clearly in dark environments such as outerspace. * Color Timer: Ginga's operates like any other color timer. * Ultra Armor: Ginga's operates like any other Ultra Armor. * Zenshin Crystals: The crystals on Ginga's forehead, shoulders, forearms, chest and shins. They allows Ginga to manipulate plasma energies and are the means by which several of his finishers are accessed. Though blue by default, these crystals change color when Ginga uses most of his finishers. Trivia * Ginga does not need a host to operate in Furnozilla's Continuity. Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Variants of existing Ultras